It Was Good To Be Home
by SkorpionStrike
Summary: Nero finally returns to Dante after being away on an overseas mission. D/N Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry.

This is my first fan fic in years, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty.

* * *

Snowflakes dusted black tarmac a pristine white colour as a motorcycle speeds down the road. Most families at this time where in their homes spending time with each other rather than being outside in the cold air, making the streets look barren.

It had been a quiet drive because of this, and Nero couldn't be more thankful that there wasn't any traffic to slow him down.

Three months he'd been gone. Three months of loneliness and freezing weather. Three months without _him._

The man sighed as he thought of his lover, a smile spreading across his face as the thought of seeing him again entered his mind.

Nero and Dante had both gotten a call at Devil May Cry, paying a large sum of money for the execution of several demon lords overseas. Nero, of course, had jumped at the opportunity of extending his skills in combat and offered to take the job. The problem, however, was the fact that if both hunters left, the shop would be abandoned and their nest likely attacked by devils. Reluctantly, Dante had stayed behind to watch the shop.

A blue flash woke Nero from his thoughts as he saw his devil arm glowing brighter, signalling the presence of a strong demon. He was getting closer to the shop, he thought with anticipation. Dante had probably already felt his aura about 5 minutes ago.

A few more minutes of driving and the sight of a red neon sign came into few. Slowing down, Nero pulled the brakes on the bike before stopping completely infront of the door and stepping off the vehicle. A growl rumbled in his throat as the demon half of his concious demanded that he hurry up so he could greet his mate. A smirk plastered on his face, the part-devil entered the shop.

He could smell a strong scent of strawberries, pizza and gunpowder in the room before he wa roughly tackled to the wall by a flash of red and black. His grin only widened before red lips pressed against his own, pulling the man into a rough kiss.

''Welcome home.'' Dante whispered into the younger slayer's ear, his warm breath tickling his skin.

''You miss me, old man?'' Nero asked, a loving smile on his face.

''You don't know the half of it, kid.'' The elder said, before his hands found the part-devil's coat and pulled it off of him. The two resumed their passionate exchange, Dante backing away whilst pulling the other with him before falling onto the couch. When they broke away, Nero's Bringer rubbed the elder's cheek softly.

''It was hell without you, Dante.'' The part-devil said, his tone of voice losing all humor and being sincere this time. His devil let out a loud whine to symbol his pining to be with his mate. Dante's devil half seemed to hear it as it had let out a possessive growl before trailing love bites along his neck.

Within a few minutes, both slayer's clothes had been shed and they were both ready to go at it, not caring if Trish or Lady walked into the shop. Dante pushed Nero to the floor, his fingers going into his mouth and licking them before sliding two into the younger slayer's tight hole. A grunt of pain mixed with pleasure filled the room as Nero rubbed against the appendages, wanting to feel the pleasure that he was unable to recieve for three months.

As the elder slayer's fingers worked Nero's ass, his free hand slipped between his legs to stroke the part-devil's erection, causing moans and pants to leave his mouth. The devil within Dante growled in satisfaction as he smelled Nero's arousal. Smirking, his fingers exited from his ass as the half-devil positioned himself at the kid's waiting entrance.

Nero had braced himself against the floor, his legs spread to give his mate more access. In one push, Dante had sheathed his manhood within Nero's tight heat, earning him a loud moan of his name. He had gotten off to a rough but slow pace, wanting to savour the feeling of Nero's tight walls squeezing him.

Moans turned to growls of pleasure as their pace had increased along with force, Dante's hips slamming into Nero's at the same time his slammed into the elder's. A loud scream broke the symphony of moans and growls as Nero had felt the half-devil ram into his prostate, sending white across his vision. ''T-There...! Again!'' He yelled, wanting more of the intense feeling.

Dante smirked and angled himself so he would always hit that one spot, causing the part-devil's screams to increase in frequency and volume. Two flashes, one of red and one of blue filled the room as both hunters had now entered their demon forms. In this enhanced state Dante's thrusts went at an inhuman speed, the force enough to break mortal bones. His younger counterpart's claws raked at the floor in his own pleasurable haze.

A few more thrusts later and a deep demonic voice was screaming with pleasure, the demon's back arching as his cum shot on his stomach and the floor. A loud and dark growl sounded in Nero's ears as his mate had reached his own peak and had shot his seed inside of his hole, filling him completely before pulling out.

Their bodies both collapsed onto the floor as they both returned to their human forms. Pants for breath sounded in the room as they lay in each other's arms. ''God, I missed that.'' Nero whispered into his lover's ear, planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

''Never leave me for that long again, Nero.'' Dante said, his voice serious and the usage of his name indicating that.

''Wouldn't dare.'' The younger slayer said, his eyes closing as he reflected on today's events.

It was good to be home. And with that, they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
